Meant To Be
by kaylune
Summary: Tucker is completely in love with Libby, and Libby loves Tucker as much. But what happens when someone from Tucker's past comes back, and Libbys and Tucker's relationship is in danger. Rated T. one-shot


**Okay, this is my second fanfiction that doesn't revolve around Harry Potter characters okay(: By the way, I am usually a HUGE Tucker/Libby fan but I want to mix it up a bit. I hope you all like it and please read and review. Tell me if its good, what I can do better, to say hi, ect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains or its characters. If I did own Royal Pains, I would be playing the role of Libby(: Haha, anyways. Madelyn Scott belongs to me.**

* * *

"Tucker" said Marshall Bryant, Tucker's father.

"Yes dad?" replied Tucker.

"We will be having company for dinner, please dress nicely" said his father as he took out his cell phone and began to chat away.

"Yes dad" mumbled Tucker, but he knew that his father wasn't paying attention today. He sighed. Another boring dinner, with another boring people.

* * *

Tucker checked himself in the mirror, hoping he was dress nicely enough. He was wearing black slacks, converse, and a light blue shirt. _It's nice enough for a formal dinner. They would just ignore like usual _he thought to himself. He messed with his hair once more, and walked downstairs.

As he got to the bottom of the steps, he heard the doorbell ring. He walked towards it and opened it. It was his new neighbors, well that's what his father said. Tucker didn't pay much attention. Tucker lead them to the dinning room, and they all sat down. Three-minutes later, his father appeared.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentleman" he said as he took his seat on the table. They started to talk about economics, government and some other boring things. Then the conversation turned to him.

"Tucker, you have grown-up into a handsome young man" said the lady.

"I bet he needs a bat to control all the ladies" said the man, playing around.

Tucker looked at them with curiosity. _How do they know me?_ He asked himself. Tucker's father answered the question for him.

"Tucker, this is Mr. and Mrs. Scott. They used to be our neighbors three years ago" said his father. Tucker nodded his head. Then he heard a young female voice. He looked at the doorway and saw a pretty girl walk in.

"I'm sorry I am so late Mr. Bryant, mom and dad" said the girl as she went to shake Mr. Bryant's hand. She then hugged her parents.

"Tucker, this is Madelyn" said Mrs. Scott. Madelyn smiled at Tucker, who smiled back. Mrs. Scott thought that Tucker had completely forgotten about her. Madelyn took her seat on the table, which was in front of Tucker. Madelyn was Tucker's best friend till she moved when she was fourteen. He was completely in love with her, till he met Libby.

Tucker and Madelyn ate the dinner in silence, unlike their parents. Tucker didn't know what to talk about with her. Finally, Mr. Bryant stood up.

"Nancy, Brent, would you like to join me at the bar?" he asked as he waved his hands towards the patio that looked out to the beach.

"David, you know we can't say no to that" said Mr. Scott as he patted his back. Mr. Bryant started to laugh, and they all walked together to the patio.

Tucker and Madelyn were still sitting in the table, with an awkward silence between them.

"Tucker, would you like to take a walk on the beach with me?" asked Madelyn. Tucker looked up, and nodded yes. They both stood-up and left the house through the front door.

They said nothing as they walked towards the beach, but it wasn't as awkward as it was in the dining room. He noticed that she was shorter than him, and she had a cute dimple next to her smile. _She grew up nicely. Stop checking her out Tucker! You have a beautiful girlfriend by the name of Libby that you are completely in love with!_ he thought to himself.

They arrived at the beach, and took off their shoes.

"Let's sit here" said Madelyn as she walked towards a spot and sat down.

Tucker followed her and sat down next to her.

"I miss being here" said Madelyn as she looked at the moon.

"Really?" asked Tucker as he looked at her. She turned to look at him.

"Yea, I always missed it here. The beach and you" she said as she began to blush. Tucker's cheeks turned into a deep shade of pink.

"I missed you as well. You know, we didn't keep our promise of being best friends forever" Tucker said as he got closer to Madelyn.

"Well, we can do something about it" giggled Madelyn.

"Alright, let's be best friends once again"

"Alright. Wait, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Madelyn. Tucker looked at her and noticed that she looked extremely serious. "I don't want you to get into trouble with her."

"Yes, her name is Libby. I doubt she would mind."

"She must be a really lucky girl to have you as a boyfriend"

Tucker looked at her. She noticed that he was looking at her, and turned to face him.

"What is it Tucker?" she asked him.

"You look extremely beautiful"

"Maybe we should continue where we left off" said Madelyn as she leaned towards Tucker and brushed her lips against Tucker's. Tucker placed his hand in her hair, and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her back, feeling a sense of heat traveling through his body, something he has never felt with Libby. _What the hell am I doing?_ Tucker asked himself. He then became aware of what he was doing and pulled away.

"What's wrong Tucker?" asked Madelyn. Tucker looked at her.

"I have a girlfriend. We have been together for one year and three months. I love her Madelyn" he replied as he stood up, gathered his shoes and walked back to his room. He knew that he would have to tell Libby about the kiss, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. It was too late to invite her over, and it seemed rude to call her and tell her what happened.

Back at the beach, Madelyn started to weep. She has not had a boyfriend since Tucker, and she let all her feelings out to him. She stood up, and took out her phone.

_'C U Home'_ texted Madelyn to her parents. She wasn't in the right mood to go back, so we walked to her house, which wasn't that far. She went to her room and fell asleep, dreaming of Tucker.

Tucker on the other hand, was thinking of Libby. Libby was beautiful, smart and nice. She took care of him, something he doubted Madelyn would be able to do. Madelyn was nice and a real sweetheart, but she doesn't know how to care of herself or anyone at that matter. But Madelyn is a really amazing girl, who cares for everyone. He knew that if him and Madelyn did go out, she would learn to take care of him. Tucker soon fell asleep, dreaming of Madelyn and him kissing…..

Tucker woke up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out, he changed into some casual clothes.

"Dad, I'm going to Libby's!" screamed Tucker as he grabbed his car keys. He drove to Libby's house, wondering how exactly he was going to tell her about what happened at the beach. Tucker wasn't the kind of boyfriend to keep events like that a secret.

He parked his car on her driveway and walked towards the door. He rang the doorbell twice. Libby answered as he was about to ring it once more.

"Good morning Tucker" she said as she hugged him. He hugged her back, feeling nervous.

"Libby, I need to talk to you" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked her to the sitting room. Libby looked at him, wondering what he had to tell her.

They sat down on a sofa and Tucker faced her.

"Libby, my old friend Madelyn moved next door. We used to be best friends, and I was crazy in love with her. But when we were fourteen, she moved away. Well, yesterday, my dad invites her family and her to dinner and I found out that she has moved back into her old house. After dinner, we sat down at the beach and well, we started talking. She was soon kissing me"

Libby looked at him. "Did you kiss her?"

Tucker nodded yes. Libby let a tear out.

"It's okay Tucker. It was a mistake. It was a mistake right?"

Tucker nodded yes once more. Libby leaned towards him, and kissed him. He kissed her back, but he didn't feel anything like it did when he and Madelyn kissed.

He spent the day at Libby's, trying to ignore the thoughts of Madelyn that kept popping to his head. He was happy with Libby, or so he thought.

Madelyn was outside, hoping to see Tucker. She had to apologize. He told her that he had a girlfriend, but she let her hormones get to her and kiss him. She shook her head. If Tucker didn't forgive her, it would be completely her fault.

She was lying down on the patio swing when she heard a car driving through gravel. She looked and saw Tucker parking his car on the driveway and then turning it off. She looked at him, waiting for him to get out. He doesn't. She walks towards his car, and goes through the back. She opens the passenger side door and climbs in.

"Yes?" said Tucker. He didn't even bother looking up.

"Tucker, I wouldn't blame you at all if you never ever talked to me, but I am extremely sorry about the kiss. I have had a crush on you since we were little kids, and well, I couldn't hold them in any longer. I should have just controlled my feelings for you. I am so sorry"

"It's okay" mumbled Tucker.

Madelyn sat there looking at Tucker. He was looking straight forward.

"I just confessed my heart to you" mumbled Madelyn. Tucker turned to face her.

"What do you want me to do Madelyn? I am not going to dump Libby for you, no way. I am in love with Libby"

Madelyn looked at him. "I understand completely" She got off the car and walked back to her house, holding back her tears till she got to her room.

Tucker stared at her as she walked away. He knew she wanted to cry, and he was resisting the urge to run after her and tell her that maybe he feels the same way. But he couldn't. Libby was in love with him, and Libby was always there for him, taking care of him. He couldn't betray her like that. But he wanted Madelyn. They had history. They had chemistry. All his forgotten feelings for Madelyn had returned. He checked his watch and took out the phone.

_'Hank? You Home?'_ texted Tucker. He put his phone of the passenger seat. After a few minutes, he heard the phone vibrate on the seat.

'Yea. Why? Something wrong?' said Hank's message.

_'Need someone to talk to'_ Tucker replied back.

He started the car and drove to Hank's house. In ten minutes, he was there. He walked towards the back door, and saw Evan there.

"He's inside" said Evan before Tucker could ask him where Hank was.

"Thanks" mumbled Tucker as he walked in.

"Hey Tucker! What's up?" asked Hank as hugged Tucker.

"Girls are so confusing" Tucker blurted out. He sat down on the bar stool and put his head down.

"What's wrong?" asked Hank as he placed a glass of water in front of Tucker.

Tucker took a big sip of water. He then set the empty glass in front of him. "When I was growing-up, I had a best friend by the name of Madelyn. We were best friends, but by age ten, I knew that I was crushing on her hard. When we were fourteen, she moved away to Chicago. Before she left though, she confessed that she has been crushing on me since she was ten. We kissed and we promised to be best friends. She moved away, and I wasn't over her till I met Libby a few months later. I asked her out and well whatever. Well, yesterday, dad invited her and her family for dinner. I find out that she's my neighbor again"

"I see your problem Tucker"

"Oh, that's not the problem"

"Then?"

"After dinner, Madelyn and I were sitting on the beach. We were talking about us being best friends again and stuff, but then she asked me if I had a girlfriend. I told her yes. But then I slip out that I thought she looked beautiful, which she did, but then she leans forwards and kisses me. The worse part is that I kissed her back"

"How was the kiss?"

"This is going to sound cheesy, but I actually felt something when I kissed Madelyn, something I never felt kissing Libby"

"So what exactly is the problem?"

"I think I want to break-up with Libby and go with Madelyn"

"Hm, that is a tough situation" said Hank as he played with his hair. "Listen to your heart. Its usually right"

Tucker looked at him. "Your right. I better be going or dad might get mad"

Hank nodded and Tucker left, having an idea on what to do.

* * *

Tucker was walking into his house, when he saw Libby on the bench.

"Hi Tucker" she said as she stood up.

"Hi Libby" he said as he hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Libby, we need to talk"

"What is it Tucker?"

"I think that maybe we should break-up" he said quickly.

Libby looked at him, with no emotions. "I understand. You have feelings for Madelyn don't you"

Tucker nodded yes.

"Well, that's why I came. I wanted to break-up with you so that you can be with her"

"How did you know about my feelings?" asked a confused Tucker.

"I saw that your eyes sparkled every time you said her name, and you had a hurt look when you told me about the incident"

"I am sorry Libby"

"I understand Tucker. I just want you to be happy" At this, Libby turned and walked down the patio steps. Tucker grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Libby, you are just amazing"

"Bye Tucker" she whispered as she let one, and just one tear drop.

Tucker watched her leave and felt bad. But he needed to be happy and she said she wanted him to be happy as well. He checked his watch, it was 11:30.

He ran towards her house, hoping that she chose her old bedroom. He looked up at her old bedroom, and saw her brushing her hair. He smiled. He bent down and gathered rocks, and threw them at her window.

Madelyn heard something hitting her window. She walked towards it and opened it. She looked down, hoping to find the loser who was throwing stuff at her window. She gasped. It was Tucker.

Tucker saw her look at him.

"COME DOWN!" he yelled. She saw her nod. He walked towards the front of her house, and waited there. She opened the door.

"What is it Tucker?" she asked him.

"You. I keep thinking of you ever since yesterday. Even though we haven't talked in three years, I still love you as I did when I was fourteen" blurted Tucker.

Madelyn looked at him. "I love you too Tucker"

Tucker ran towards her, and pulled her into a hug. He pulled away to see her face. She was smiling. He placed his lips on hers, and kissed her, feeling the heat go through his body once again. He placed his arms around her waist, as she placed her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, making the kiss much more passionate.

Libby was crying when she hid in the bushes. She heard and saw everything. She then saw the love of her life and Madelyn kissing she began to cry much more. She felt her heart break into two as she saw them break apart, both smiling. If you love someone, let it go. If it doesn't return, then it wasn't meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you were asking why Tucker and Madelyn relationship was fast, it was because they were extremely best friends, but she moved away. But they both loved each other though. Hope you enjoyed it, and please don't send Hate Review just because Libby and Tucker didn't work out. I AM A HUGE TUCKER/LIBBY FAN!**


End file.
